Ghost in the Shell 2: Man/Machine Interface
Kodansha * Planeta Agostini * Glénat * Egmont * Dark Horse Comics * J.P.Fantastica | serialized = Young Magazine | first run = 1997 #30 | last run = #38 | volumes = 1 | chapters = 6 | japanese = | english = | isbn = ISBN 4-06-336310-4 (hardcover) * ISBN 4-06-334441-X (softcover) * ISBN 1-59307-204-X | prequel = Ghost in the Shell (manga) | sequel = | related = Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor }} Ghost in the Shell 2: Man/Machine Interface(攻殻機動隊/Kōkaku Kidōtai 2: Manmachine Interface) is an eleven chapter manga written and drawn by the mangaka, Masamune Shirow (士郎 正宗 Shirō Masamune). It was first released in Japan in a serialized format in Young Magazine by Kodansha. The same publisher later collected these works with significant changes into the limited SOLID BOX hardcover in 2000. In 2001, the mainstream softcover was released with more changes. It was first released in the US in 2003 by Dark Horse Comics. The sequel to the original Ghost in the Shell manga series, Man/Machine Interface explores a wide range of philosophical issues regarding the nature of human identity and the boundaries of human consciousness. However, the action of the series is largely tangential to the plot of the original work and its various cinematic and televisual offspring (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG, and the 2004 feature film Innocence directed by famed Japanese auteur Mamoru Oshii). Man/Machine Interface owes much to the conventions of cyberpunk and readers familiar with that genre may immediately recognize the questions raised by Shirow. As such, the overall philosophical terrain is not entirely new; rather, the work might instead be considered an extended rumination, punctuated by complex CG action sequences, upon many of the same issues brought up in the original Ghost in The Shell manga. Chapters English Editions Dark Horse first published the book in 2003 as 11 comic sized volumes. The translation is the work of Studio Proteus. It also got published as a TPB in early 2005. * Ghost in the Shell 2: Man-Machine Interface TPB, 1st edition, January 2005, Dark Horse Comics; ISBN 1-59307-204-X Cover Art MMI manga us cover 1.jpg MMI manga us cover 2.jpg MMI manga us cover 3.jpg MMI manga us cover 4.jpg MMI manga us cover 5.jpg MMI manga us cover 6.jpg MMI manga us cover 7.jpg MMI manga us cover 8.jpg MMI manga us cover 9.jpg MMI manga us cover 10.jpg MMI manga us cover 11.jpg Japanese Editions Kodansha collected the Young Magazine serialization for the first time in 2000. The first collection to appear was the limited hardcover SOLID BOX version that included significant changes. More changes were made to the widely-released softcover edition. * The Ghost in the Shell (Koukaku Kidoutai) Man Machine Interface SOLID BOX, 2000, Kodansha; ISBN 4-06-336310-4 * Koukaku Kidoutai 2: Man Machine Interface, Softcover edition, 2001, Kodansha; ISBN 4-06-334441-X Cover Art MMI cover.jpg MMI solid box cover.jpg MMI mousepad.jpg